Cybertron High Academy
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: The academy for those with all kinds of gifts that can be used to help the world...or destroy it. These is where they train and learn and become who they are destined to be. And this...this is there story. ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

There is an academy for gifted students; students that excel at studies, fitness and leadership. Here, these students are taught under the best teachers so that the students can become great. This school is known as Cybertron High Academy. And this is where our story begins...

(((((((((+++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))

"Come on BumbleBee, we're going to be late!" yelled a green-haired boy "we're going to hear it from Sentinel ".

"I'm coming, I'm coming" cried the yellow-haired boy named as 'BumbleBee' back.

The 2 boys were running at top speed down the street. One was big and bulky with green short hair. He had brown eyes and wore a uniform that could fit 2 men inside. He was tall, a bit taller than an average sized man. He had a suitcase-like backpack in his hand that went violently back and forth as he pumped his arms as he ran. His arms rippled with the muscles that could clearly be seen as he ran, but if you looked at arms and the rest of his body that showed that he could great strength, then at his face. You would say that they don't match. For he had a slight childlike face, one that could do no wrong.

The other one was small and skinny with yellow-blonde hair with bright blue eyes that sparkled. He was smaller than the green-haired boy, only coming up to a bit below his shoulders but still above his elbows. He wore a backpack with the right strap on his shoulder. These were BumbleBee and Bulkhead, new students at Cybertron High Academy, who happened to be late, on their second day of the new school year.

"Crap! We ARE going to be late!" howled BumbleBee "And we just got accepted into C.H.A. and we're going to be late, AND ONLY ON THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL"

"Then stop yelling and keep running, we could make it!" Bulkhead yelled back.

BumbleBee and Bulkhead ran down the street, dodging old ladies and jumping curbs as they continue to run. Soon, they were only a block away from Cybertron High Academy.

"We're almost there!" shouted Bulkhead.

BumbleBee didn't reply but a smile spread on his face. Bulkhead and BumbleBee were crossing the street when they heard the scream of a car engine. Both looked up the street to see a black car speeding down the street to the crossing that they were on.

"RUN!" screamed BumbleBee as he and Bulkhead bolted across the rest of the street with the car, barely hitting BumbleBee. The car sharply turned to the left and speeded down the street and turned into the students' parking lot. Both boys were gasping and wheezing as they looked at each other and then at the car.

"I bet...it was...either...Lockdown...or...Megatron" wheezed BumbleBee.

A few seconds later, a tall man step out of the driver side, he was tall with sliver-gray hair with red eyes. He too wore a school uniform. He turned to where BumbleBee and Bulkhead were and smiled. He then closed his door and walked to the school, with his backpack in his right hand and over his right shoulder.

"Told ya" BumbleBee said in an icy tone

"Whatever" said Bulkhead "let's go before we're either killed or even more late for class"

BumbleBee nodded and they jogged the rest of way to school, looking out for other speeding cars.

((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))

**This type of story has been floating round lately on DA and FF so I decided to do my own. Btw- to all of my readers, sorry about my description of Bulkhead and BumbleBee, this is one of my early stories and if you look at some of my newer work, you can see that I have improved since then, Anyway, later and review and fav!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was about lunch time when BumbleBee and Bulkhead came into the lunch room, exhausted and grumpy about what had happen this morning. They went to the table where they always ate lunch with the friends and sat down with a thud. It was silent for a few moments until someone spoke up.

"How come you guys were late" asked Optimus Prime.

Optimus Primes was an average sized man with blue eyes and had brown hair in a buzz cut. He wore a red and blue jacket over his black uniform shirt and had his tie hanging loosely around his neck, with gray pants. He too was a student at Cybertron High Academy.

"It's not my fault, my alarm clock didn't go off and the stupid bus broke down halfway to school so we had to run and, if that's not bad, we were almost _**KILLED**_ by Megatron and his fancy new car when we were crossing the street" said BumbleBee in a bitter tone.

"Yeah, and not only were we late for class but Sentinel Prime gave us extra homework because we were a few minutes late, like his class wasn't hard enough with how he teaches it and how he expects us to get high marks in his class" grumbled Bulkhead.

Optimus nodded his head in agreement. Sentinel Prime was supposed to be one of the hardest and meanest teachers at Cybertron High Academy. He was tough, expected too much from his students and has been known to kick students out of his class for the oddest reasons.

A chuckle was heard from behind them as a shadow fell over them; they all turned to see who it was. It was Prowl, a ninja who was also a student in their class. He wore blue glasses, covering his eyes and he also wore a school uniform that conceit of gray pants, with a gray jacket that semi-covered his black shirt underneath and instead of a tie, he had a yellow scarf that he wore loosely around his neck.

"Well, what do you expect" he said smugly "you WERE late for his class, did you expect to get off scot-free".

"Ah, whatever Prowl" hissed BumbleBee "like we care what you say and/or think"

Prowl looked at BumbleBee for a moment and shrugged and went to sit next to Optimus. All of the sudden, it grew quiet in the lunch room as everyone looked at the main entrance to the cafeteria.

"Hey, what's up" whispered BumbleBee.

"Look" Optimus whispered back.

BumbleBee looked to the door and his eyes widened, for there standing in the doorway was Megatron, Leader of the group of punk delinquent kids known as "The Decepticons". The air suddenly grew cold as Megatron entered with Starscream, his second in command in tow. A low mumbling could be heard as one classmate would talk with another. Suddenly Megatron stopped beside the table that they were sitting at and turned to face BumbleBee and Bulkhead and grinned a small smile.

"My, My... you survived that 'little misfortune' his morning, BumbleBee, Bulkhead" he said.

Bulkhead didn't say anything and just looked at Megatron with a blank stare while BumbleBee glared a Megatron with sharp blue eyes. Megatron saw this and chuckled.

"It doesn't matter how long and how hard you glare, it won't do a thing, shorty" said Megatron. BumbleBee eyes went wide as he processed what Megatron said. His expression of shock was quickly replaced with an expression of red-hot fury. His lips turned into a snarl as he lunged at Megatron, planning to cobbler him. Before Optimus and the others could react, BumbleBee was intercepted by Starscream who grabbed him and threw him backwards, causing BumbleBee's back to hit the side of the table with some force. BumbleBee winced as pain shoots up his body and Starscream smiled, knowing that he had caused him some pain. BumbleBee scowled at Megatron and Starscream as they smiled and continued their way to the line-up for lunch.

"I really hate those, I mean I REALLY HATE those guys" hissed BumbleBee in an angry tone.

"We know BumbleBee, everyone hates the Decepticons" said Optimus in agreement,

Everyone was silent but the silent was interrupted as a growling sound was heard. They all turn to Bulkhead who smiled sheepishly.

"Can we go for lunch now? I miss breakfast and I'm starving now" he asked.

((((((+++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))

After lunch, it was Usefulness for Useless Junk with Professor Wreck-Gar, but to many students it was a free period to chat, hang out and catch up on undo homework. As the group of students headed towards the small man-made junkyard at the back of the school. BumbleBee spoke up...

"Hey, how about we ditch, Wreck-Gar won't even notice that we're missing" he said

"No, we attend all of our classes, even if they seem useless and a waste of time" stated Optimus.

"Ah, your no fun boss-bot, come on, just one class, what could possibly go wrong" said BumbleBee eagerly.

Optimus gave BumbleBee a combination of the 'absolutely-no-way-in-hell' and 'do-you-really-want-me-to-answer-that' look. BumbleBee fidgeted under the glare he was receiving and was quiet the rest of the way to their next class.

((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))

"Now class, today we are going to learn on how useless junk can be used as weapons" began Professor Wreck-Gar "so, for the first part of class, you are to look through the piles of junk here that could be used as weapons and during the second half of class, we gather here, stand and/or sit and you explain how the piece of junk you have can be used as a weapon, alright"

A mumbled moved through the group of students that didn't skip the class and Professor Wreck-Gar smiled an idiotic grin and clapped his hands, a sigh to the class for them to begin their assignment.

As BumbleBee and Bulkhead rummaged through the piles of trash, a sleazy voice was heard from behind.

"Well what do you know, the trash is looking through the trash" the voice sneered

BumbleBee froze and Bulkhead flinch; neither of them had to turn around to know who that sleazy voice belonged to. There behind them, was Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons. Starscream wore a dark purple-pink vest with the sleeves missing over a semi-long sleeved black short which had a loose yellow tie and gray pants. His red eyes gleamed mischievously and his short black hair boarded his eyes.

"What do you want?" hissed BumbleBee.

"Nothing much, just commenting on your life" smiled Starscream.

"We really don't need you to do that" said Bulkhead.

"I know, but it's fun" stated Starscream, who was still smiling.

BumbleBee and Bulkhead glared at Starscream and Starscream looked at them. What felt like an eternally, a cool voice finally interrupted them.

"Really Starscream, are you that bored to play with broken toys?" asked the cool voice

All three of them turned and came face to face with Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Megatron all dressed in a gray suit, with his blood-red tie and black shirt, just visible from under his jacket, were the only colors on him. His shoulder long gray hair made his piercing red eyes stand out even more.

"Oh no, Lord Megatron, I was just pointing out the mistakes the little Autobrats were making" said Starscream happily.

"Suck-up" whispered BumbleBee to Bulkhead who agreed with a slight nod of his head, both of them earning an evil glare from Starscream.

"Starscream, if you had spent as much time fooling around with the Autobots as you did with your studies, and then you would be an honor student" growled Megatron.

This caused Starscream to go as red as Megatron's tie, causing Bumblebee to burst out laughing. Starscream glared at BumbleBee, his faced in an anger snarl. Suddenly, he charged at BumbleBee with such a murderous intent that you would have thought that this would have been the end for him. Just as Starscream was about to grab him, a dark figure intercepted and pushed him back, it was Prowl.

"What's the matter BumbleBee, does your tall comrade have to come and save your sad skid plates" joked Prowl with what appeared to be a sly smile on his face.

BumbleBee just scowled instead of responding. But Starscream was glaring at Prowl with the same murderous intent as he did with BumbleBee. Megatron just stood there and was about to say something when a cold metal edge was felt at his throat. Megatron eyes widened then he smiled, knowing only one person who could get the best of him.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Optimus Prime" said Megatron in a pleased tone.

"Oh really, you don't seem to be surprise" hissed Optimus.

"Oh come now, I know all your tricks" grinned Megatron.

"True, but that still doesn't help you, now does it?" said Optimus, his voice hardened.

"True, quite true" mused Megatron.

"If it's true, then called off you 'pet' before things get uglier than your face" growled Optimus.

Megatron sign to Starscream who let go of Prowl and backed off as Optimus lowered the metal bar he had held to his throat. Megatron rubbed the spot where the metal had touched him and left without a backward glance with Starscream right behind him, sulking. Optimus watched him go and sighed. Then he looked at BumbleBee, his eyes hard and his mouth firm. BumbleBee had seen this look before and knew what was coming.

"A he he he, so...what's with the weather now a days" BumbleBee smiled as he tried to disappear.

"Don't think you getting out of here unscathed, BumbleBee" growled Optimus.

"Look, it wasn't my fault..." started BumbleBee.

"I don't care who's fault it is BumbleBee, but you should have known better then to mess around with one of the elite Decepticons, if me and Prowl hadn't come when we did, you and Bulkhead could have been hurt real badly" sighed Optimus.

BumbleBee didn't reply and stared at the ground as he shuffled from foot to foot and Bulkhead stared into the distance. Optimus sighed as Prowl shook his head.

"But at least some good came out of this" said Bulkhead after some time of silence

"Oh really, like what" said Prowl annoyed.

"Optimus found something to present for Professor Wreck-Gar assignment" said Bulkhead cheerfully, mustering a small smile.

Optimus looked at Bulkhead and laughed, nodding his head as BumbleBee smiled, shaking his head as Prowl headed towards the center of the junkyard where they were supposed to meet Professor Wreck-Gar.

_**Later that evening in the home of Megatron**_

As Megatron sat on the edge of his darken room, he looks at an old photograph that had 2 boys smiling at a lake with the water in the background. Both boys were about the same height. One had short brown hair, blue eyes and had a big smile on his face. He wore a red and blue jacket over a grass-stained shirt and blue jeans; the other one had short gray hair, red eyes and was scowling in the picture. He wore a baggy gray shirt and faded blue jeans with hole on the knees.

Megatron looked at the picture, absorbing every detail in the picture. He ran a finger over the smiling boy and smiled. He put the picture back on the mantle and lay back on his bed. He closes his eyes and sighed.

"Time moves on" he whispered into the darkness.

As he slowly fell asleep, he thought of that sunny day, on the lake, when he and Optimus Prime had been the best of friends.

**((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))**

**Chapter 2, I think I did a better job with my characters in this chapter then I did with my 1****st**** chapter. Anyway, it's either the next chapter or the one after that that I'm going to introduce the rival school of Cybertron High Academy, Seibertron (Japanese name for Cybertron) Schooling for gifted or 'S' squared…I know, lame, sorry, it's the best that I can do. Anyway, later, review and fav! And enjoy!**


End file.
